The Red Machine's Daughter
by Akira Silverwolf
Summary: Glenn "Kane" Jacobs finally has his daughter back in his life, but with her traumatic background, he's going to need some help repairing the damage. Will he be able to heal his daughter's pain?
1. The Beginning

I hate living with these people. The city says they are my relatives, but I don't think so. Relatives do not hurt each other physically. They do not starve one member just because they feel like it. They do not sneak into rooms and… Family doesn't do that. My actual family doesn't even know where I am. They are not allowed to know. They are not supposed to have any idea of where I am or how I am doing.

But I'll let you into a little secret. They know. I see my dad at once a week on Mondays and a couple times throughout the months depending on his schedule. My dad is a wrestler and so is my uncle. I see them every Monday wrestling and going at each other. I cheer for my dad and uncle when they are fighting together, and flinch when they are fighting each other.

I have a stashed cell phone that I use to call them when things get really bad. They still don't know what goes on at night here. I can't tell them. They'll think it was my fault. That I wanted it. They think that the worst of it is the beatings and the starvation.

That all changed when my male relative came into my room with two other males and attempted to have their way with me. I managed to get away before anything could happen. I immediately called my uncle, not my dad. I just needed to get out of here and my uncle lived closer than my dad.

"Hey Sera. How's it-?"

"Come get me please! They- They tried to… Uncle Mark, they tried to rape me!"

"Shit girl. Where are you? I'm on my way."

"I-I'm walking to the park on the corner of Lime and Alaska. Hurry please Uncle Mark. I'm really scared."

"I'm hauling ass to you little girl. I'll be right there. And guess who's with me."

"Can I talk to him?"

Throughout the whole conversation, I kept a look out for either my uncle's big black supped up Dodge truck or my attackers. I could hear the phone being passed between the two giant men. I sighed a breath of relief when my dad's voice came on the line.

"Katie."

"Daddy!"

"What. Happened."

He actually made the question sound like two statements.

"He… He came into my room, but this time-"

"THIS TIME?! What do you mean this time? He's done this before?"

I have tears running down my face by this point. He was going to say it was my fault. That I deserved it. I could faintly hear a truck driving closer. As it approached I could see two men inside seemingly talking to each other, but I could hear the faint conversation. It was my dad and uncle, I didn't know whether to be glad or afraid of them at the moment. They both had a murderous glint to their eyes.

My dad got out of the truck and immediately picked me up for a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back just as hard crying into his neck. I didn't want to be put down. I was 8 years old, and I didn't want my dad to stop carrying me.

I finally stopped crying enough to look up and see my uncle reaching for me. I willingly went to him and repeated the hug I gave my dad. I felt safe with these two men.

Both stood just short of 7 feet tall at 6'10". Both weighed around 325 pounds, and they had the strength to pick up grown men and throw them around like rag dolls. Other people might be intimidated but I wasn't, I knew I was safer with them than anywhere else.

"What do you want to do Sera? The way I see it, you have two options. You can go back-"

"What?! You are going to make me go back?"

"Girl, let me finish. You can either go back and pack your stuff and come with us. Or you can call the cops and have them remove you from here and we start the whole process of looking for you again."

"Can I really go on the road with you? I don't have to be separated."

"Yeah, Katie. You can stay. I'm not letting the state take you from me again."

"I-I want to go with you. I don't want to be scared anymore."

Both men looked at each other and nodded. Together we made our way back to the truck and went back to the house.

When we got back, we were greeted to the sight of two cop cars and my relatives standing outside talking to them. They turned to look at the truck as my uncle Mark maneuvered the truck into the driveway. He got off first, followed by my dad. I was the last to get out of the truck and that was when everything got loud.

"There she is officer! Oh my Katiana! Why did you run away? We were so worried!"

My female relative wailed as she made her way to me. She was stopped short as my dad and uncle blocked her from reaching me. They stood shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed across their chests and a frown on their faces. Needless to say, she stopped short of reaching me and had to crane her head to look at them.

"Who do you men think you are? Leaving in the middle of the night and taking my poor niece with you? I am going to have you arrested!"

"Oh shut up Abigail. The only one going to jail tonight is Ed over there."

"Glenn? Glenn Jacobs? You are not supposed to be here. She said you would not come here!"

Abigail Sanders looked back at her husband with a pale face. Ed Sanders was visibly shaking. I could see the officers look at each other in confusion. They had no idea what was going on.

"I came here for my daughter."

"She is not yours! She-"

"She is mine, and she is coming with me."

"Kane, calm down. You are scaring Sera."

"Daddy?"

I could see the moment that my dad vanished and Kane appeared. He looked like he was ready to kill. I made myself look as small as possible and put my hand on his side. He looked down at me and for a split second I thought Kane would stay but my dad reappeared in the blink of an eye.

"I want to go home. Please?"

Mark looked at his brother interact with his niece and turned to look towards the other people in the area. The woman was thin looking with a sunken face and wide eyes. She had a worn shawl around her shoulders covering a thin night gown. The man was overweight, wearing a dirty wife beater and pajama bottom pants. Neither of them looked like they wanted to be there at the moment.

"Go get your things baby girl. We will wait out here. Okay? Just your things."

"Now wait just a minute! This girl is not going anywhere. She is staying right here. Officers? Arrest these men for kidnapping and trespassing!"

Ed had been shaking up until that point. Then he remembered that there were officers on the scene and found a backbone. The officers looked at each other and looked at the brothers.

"Sir, we are putting you under arrest for kidnapping and trespassing. Put your hands behind your head slowly and turn around."

Mark stepped forward and looked at the young officers.

"Boys, I'm pretty sure you recognize who I am right? You know what I can do. Do you really want to make me mad?"

Both officers looked at him, then at each other, and stepped back. Ed couldn't believe his eyes.

"Daddy, can we just leave? I don't have anything there. They wouldn't give me anything. All I want is the stuffed wolf you gave me when I was little."

Glenn looked up at Mark who nodded his head and asked the officers to accompany him into the home to retrieve the toy in question.

"Not without a warrant are you allowed into my house."

"Just give her the damn toy Ed. There's no point in stopping her."

Together Mark and the officers entered the house and exited a few moments later with said toy. I stayed glued to my dad's side through the entire ordeal. I didn't want to risk Ed trying to snatch me away. When Mark returned with my toy, I started pulling my dad back towards the truck. I didn't want to stay there any longer.

The three of us got into the truck and Mark drove away. Each mile away from that house made a block of fear and worry lift from my body. I wasn't going to go back. I was never going to see them again or fear them. I leaned into my dad's side and just listened to his even breathing. He lifted his arm and let me cuddle even closer. With his arm wrapped around my shoulders, I fell asleep for the first time knowing nothing was going to happen to me.

Mark glanced down at the sleep girl against his brother's side. He took notice of the fading bruises on her arms and how thin she appeared. He gripped the steering wheel to his truck harder and looked away. If they had stayed at that house any longer, he really would have gone to jail for murder.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Why didn't she tell us sooner? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know man. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she was threatened. We can talk about it when we get back. Right now let her sleep. It looks like this is the first night of decent sleep she's gotten."

"I don't like it. I don't like this whole situation. She should've come to me from the very beginning. Instead the state got to her and now she feels like she can't trust me. I should've fought harder."

"Kane. There was nothing you could've done. We didn't know until after everything was said and done. All we can do now is keep her safe and protect her until she can do it on her own. Okay?"

"Yeah I hear you Deadman. I hear you. Step on it. I want to get home fast. Katie needs food and a bed."

A few hours later, Mark turned the truck into the driveway of his ranch house. The four bedroom, four bathroom house sat on 15 acres of land. In the distance horses and cattle could be heard baying at each other. On the side of the house a detached garage stood. This is where Mark headed to park the truck. Inside the garage were several Titan motorcycles and another supped up Dodge truck, this one a blood red color.

After exiting the truck, Glen, with Katie in his arms still asleep, and Mark made their way into the house. They were greeted by four large dogs. Mark waved his dogs away before they could start barking. Glenn just nodded towards his and continued into the house. The four dogs followed their masters silently, taking in the new scent.

Opening one of the doors to the unused rooms, Glenn gently placed Katie on the bed and walked out, leaving the door opened a crack. He walked back to where his brother was in the kitchen and saw his brother pulling out some sort of meat. A beer sat unopened on the table waiting for him. The stuffed toy sat on the table.

"What in the hell are you making big brother? You know you can't cook to save your life."

"Shut up whelp. I can grill up a piece of meat all right. Figured when Sera wakes up she'd want to eat something."

"What are we going to do now? We are going to have to talk to Stephanie and see what we can do. She's also going to need clothes."

"Calm down brother! Relax. One thing at a time. We are going to raise that girl and give her a proper childhood. Her clothes? She's a girl. I'm pretty sure shopping is in her DNA. Stephanie will have to deal with having her around the arena. Stop making a mountain out of a mole hill."

Glenn opened his beer and drained it in one huge gulp. Rubbing the back of his head, he threw the empty beer bottle away and headed to grab another one. Mark began rubbing different spices on the meat. A few moments later, Glenn could smell the gasoline as Mark started up the grill outside on the back patio. Soon the sizzle of meat hitting the grill could be heard and the aroma filled the kitchen through the open back door.

Katie awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room on a giant bed that wasn't hers. Fear began to creep up as she looked around the semi dark room. The shadows began creeping up on her and she could no longer stay quiet.

"DADDY! UNCLE MARK!"

Glenn and Mark were sitting on the patio by the grill when they heard the blood curling shriek. Jumping to their feet, they ran into the room fearing the worst. On the bed, they found Katie curled up in a ball, under the covers, sobbing.

"Katie?"

"Darling?"

Katie darted out from the covers and collided with her father's chest, shivering in fear. Her father adjusted his grip on her and left the room to return to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, Glenn pried his daughter away from his chest to be able to see her face. He reached over behind her and snatched the toy to return to her. Mark returned to the grill to make sure their dinner didn't burn. Last thing he needed was his brother harping him about burnt food. Katie hugged the toy to her chest as hard as she could.

"What happened baby girl? You just got scared?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. Shadows started moving."

Glenn chuckled at his daughter. Mark re-entered the kitchen with a platter of cooked meat. Gathering plates and silverware, he separated the meat onto three plates. Placing two in front of his brother, Mark sat down and waited.

"You hungry Darling? I made some steaks."

"Yes please. I've never had a steak before. I wasn't allowed."

Glenn gently pushed her towards an empty chair next to him and set the second plate in front of her. She placed the little wolf on the table and slowly began eating her steak. Both men watched her and didn't start to eat until the girl was half way done with her food.

The three ate their fill and Glenn stood up and began clearing the table. Katie got off her chair and made to follow her father when a strong arm reached out and stopped her. Mark picked her up and sat her on the table in front of him before she could go too far.

"We need to talk Sera. Okay? You, your dad and me."

"Do we have to? I don't want to talk about it. I don't want you and daddy to look at me different. I don't want to go back either."

"Yes Darling, we need to talk about it. We need to know why you didn't tell us the first time. We are not going to look at you different."

"You sure as hell are not going back either Katie. I can promise you that. You are staying right here with us."

Katie looked down for a moment and began retelling her tale since she began her stay with Ed and Abigail Sanders. She began tearing up when she told the brothers about the abuse. Her father once again gave her the wolf toy back. She hid her face into its body but she still continued with her story. Slowly Mark and Glen left the building only to be replaced with Kane and The Undertaker. They were furious at the suffering the girl went through almost her entire life.

It was well into the night when the trio finally decided to call it a night at went to bed. Katie followed her father into his room and climbed into his king size bed. Glenn said nothing but he did grab a spare shirt out of his drawer and handed it to the little girl. He went into the connecting bathroom to change and allow the little girl to change in peace. After a few minutes Glenn walked back into the room and turned the lights off. Together father and daughter fell asleep.


	2. She's Who?

The next day the doorbell rang causing all four dogs to go haywire. Mark strolled down the hallway towards the front door. Whomever was on the other side was about to get the fear of death put into them for waking him up so damn early.

"Alright, alright you brutes. Quiet down you'll wake up Sera."

"I'm already awake Uncle Mark."

The 8 year old appeared behind the man, and was quickly surrounded by the dogs. She patted their heads a few times and walked over to her uncle. Mark picked her up, set her on his hip, and continued on his way to open the door. He opened the door to find a woman standing on his porch, with her hands on her hips and a seriously pissed off look on her face, on the other side.

The woman stood about 5'6, fiery red hair and a pissed off look on her face. Her body was toned and tanned. She had muscles but still kept her femininity about her. She was dressed in camouflage cargo pants and a purple crop top with the words "Extreme Team" across her chest in neon green lettering.

"Took you long enough to open the door Mark. Where is he?"

"He is asleep, had to deal with a family problem last night. Why are you here Lita?"

Katie rested her head in the crook of Mark's neck, silently watching the woman yell at her uncle. She felt Mark adjust his hold on her and his other hand started slowly rubbing her back. She yawned and didn't resist his efforts to coax her back to sleep.

"What family issue? You guys don't have-"

Lita finally noticed the little girl in Taker's arms. Skinny arms wrapped around a thick neck loosened enough to reveal a small face. Bright blue eyes, small heart shaped face, framed by wavy reddish brown hair. Lita was speechless. She never expected to see Mark Callaway, big bad Undertaker, with a child. A little girl no less.

"Who is this Mark?"

Katie lifted her head up and looked at Lita.

"My name is Katie Sera Jacobs. My daddy calls me Katie and my uncle Mark calls me Sera. Who are you and why are you yelling so early in the morning?"

Mark barked out a laugh and moved aside to let the woman enter his house. He set the girl back on her feet and let her lead the way into the kitchen. Lita and Katie took a seat at the table while Mark started a pot of coffee. A stomach rumble cut through the awkwardness and Mark threw his head back in a laugh.

"Hungry are you little girl?"

Katie sheepishly nodded her head. She peeked up at her uncle and then glanced at the new woman at the table.

"Go get your lazy father up and we can go get something to eat. We don't usually eat breakfast, so we'd need to go shopping."

"It's ok Uncle Mark. I'm not very hungry."

Lita saw Mark's look darken a bit as he forced his voice to remain calm.

"Let me explain something to you. If you are hungry, let either your dad or me know okay? We will get you something to eat. If there is something you want to do, depending on what it is, we will let you do it. Do not lie to us about when you are hungry or scared or anything okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, go wake your dumb father and tell him you are hungry."

Katie slipped off her chair and went to go do as she was told. Mark looked at Lita who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that about Mark? Why would she lie to you about being hungry like that? We all heard her stomach."

"Let's just say she comes from a bad background. If my brother had known sooner, she wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Okay, but just who is she?"

"That's Glenn's daughter. The one that had him going crazy when he couldn't find her when her mother disappeared. She finally appeared at one of our shows and Glenn recognized her on the spot. Almost messed up the show trying to get to her."

"Oh my god. That's the Katiana? Her daughter? What happened to her?"

"Not my story to tell."

"It's not anyone's story to tell but her own."

Both adults whipped their head towards the sound of the new voice. Kane stood at the entrance of the kitchen clad in only pajama bottoms with Katie hidden behind his leg. He ambled forward and snagged a cup from the cabinet above the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"Heard something about food. Also heard someone's stomach from down the hall."

Katie's face turned bright red as she buried her head into her father's thigh. Mark chuckled and moved to get his own cup of coffee. Lita soon followed suit.

"How's it going Lita? Haven't seen you in a while."

Lita glared at the taller man.

"Two months of no calls or texts or anything and the first thing you ask is 'How's it going, Lita'? Really?"

Katie had moved to stand by her uncle's side to watch the tiny woman lecture her father. Mark just shook his head with a small smile on his face as he took a sip from his coffee.

"What? I was busy. You didn't call or text either so don't get high and mighty on me."

"Check again Jacobs. Your phone probably has about 20 missed phone calls and texts from me. You are on rapidly thinning ice."

"Don't make me laugh Lita. What can you do to me? I'm shaking in my boots."

"You don't have boots on daddy. How can you be shaking in them?

Glenn looked at his daughter and began laughing. Lita just shook her head and grabbed her own cup of coffee. Mark finished off his cup and ushered his niece towards his brother's room to change into her normal clothes.

After a few minutes, the duo emerged dressed for the day. Mark dressed in faded blue jeans, black motorcycle boots, black wife beater, and a black leather shirt with the sleeves cut off. This allowed his many tattoos to become visible. On his head was a red bandana and his sunglasses.

Katie only had what she was wearing from the previous night to put on. The ratty old shirt that was faded and a couple of sizes too big. Her jeans were torn and looked like they belong in the trash. On her feet were old sneakers that had definitely seen better days.

"Ready to go Darling?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's go. You ever been on a motorcycle?"

"No sir."

"Sera?"

"Yes sir?"

"Quit calling me sir."

"Yes ma'am."

Taker could only look at the girl in disbelief and huffed out a laugh. Together they made their way back to the kitchen.

Glenn had also left the kitchen to get ready for the day. He was dressed in wheat colored Timberlands, dark black jeans that were torn at the knee, and a red polo shirt. His curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail to complete the look.

"Are you two ready yet?"

"We've been ready. Hurry up. Sera and I are taking the bike."

"Mark, she better have a helmet on."

"No, little brother. I'm going to have my 8 year niece's brain splattered everywhere."

The quartet made their way towards the garage and headed towards their vehicles of choice. Lita and Glenn walked towards his red truck and got in. Taker and Katie made their way towards a huge motorcycle.

It was a light grey color with yellow green flame designs along the main body and back tire cover. The tires were slightly worn from use. It gleamed in the sunlight as the duo walked up to it.

"Let's go Darling. You are going to sit in front of me this time alright? At least until you are a little older and can hang on to ride behind me."

Katie watched as Mark swung a long leg over the seat of the bike to straddle it momentarily before sitting down on the black leather seat. He then turned to look at her a reached out a hand to help her get settled on his lap.

With a quick twist of a key the bike came to life with a loud roar as Mark turned to throttle a few times. Putting it into first gear, the bike pulled forward slowly ahead of the truck before speeding off.

"Your brother seems to be happy."

"He is getting food, has a beautiful girl in his lap and a bike under his ass. He is over the moon right now. Let's go before they order and eat without us."

"Well get a move on BRM. This girl is hungry."

The quartet arrived at a local mom and pop breakfast restaurant soon after leaving the house. Together they walked in and earned the attention of the other patrons already in the establishment. They took an empty booth in the corner and sat down. Mark and Katie on one side and Glen and Lita on the other.

Soon a waitress arrived, took their drink and food order and left them to punch it in.

"So, have you guys already talked to Stephanie about Katie?"

"Not yet. I was thinking about doing it today. Whether Steph agrees or not, Katie is coming with us on the road."

The waitress returned with their drinks and once again left them alone while their food was being prepared. Katie spotted an old pinball machine in the corner of the restaurant and asked if she could go see it while they waited for their food. Mark obliged and went with her.

Lita couldn't keep her eyes off the little girl standing next to the giant man across the restaurant. She could see the huge smile on her face as Mark attempted to keep the ball away from the paddles. Why would anyone want to hurt a child? How could anyone hurt a child?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about Katie, Sera? Which is it?"

"Her birth name is Katiana Serafina. I prefer to call her Katie. Mark over there has gotten it into his head to call her Sera."

"What happened to her? I noticed the faint bruising on her arms."

Glenn sighed at her question. He sat back in his seat at ran a head over his head.

"She was abused at the home she was at. The state didn't or couldn't I still don't know which, want to give me custody. I couldn't even see her. Mark would go in my stead and eventually gave her a cell with his number and mine programmed into it. She would use it when things got bad. Well what I thought were bad. Now I know she was down playing everything."

"Why would she do that? Did she not want to live with you?"

"She thought I would blame her for everything that had happened to her. She didn't want me to know so that I wouldn't change how I feel about her."

"She had to know-"

The waitress arrived with their food, effectively stopping the conversation. Glenn called for Mark and Katie to return to eat. Silence filled the booth as they dug into their food. Soon the food was devoured and the bill was paid. Glenn and Lita decided to take Katie to a clothing store to get some new clothes for her to wear.

Kids-n-Things was a popular store that parents went to for kids clothing. Aisles and aisles of clothing. Racks of jeans, and shirts, shelves filled with different styles of shoes for boys and girls. Katie was in wonderland. She had never seen so many clothes before, especially not new ones.

"C'mon kid. Put my bank account through a work out."

Lita smirked at Glenn. She reached for Katie's hand, but she wasn't having it. Katie stayed glued to her dad's side. Yes, she may like the clothing store, didn't mean she was going to freely walk through it. Lita glanced up at Glenn and then back at Katie.

"Do you want to stay with your dad? You and I can go and get you some clothes and make him carry everything. He won't mind if you ask him."

Glenn placed his hand on the top of Katie's head and pet her hair gently. She nodded her head and reached out for Lita's hand. Together they headed into the disaster that is clothes shopping.

A few hours, couple of trips and several hundred dollars later, Katie had a new wardrobe, new sheets for her bed, new toys, and a nightlight. Glenn never wanted to see another kids' store for as long as he lived. Lita now knew the advantages to going shopping with the giant, muscled man next to her.

They arrived back at the house and put all the new clothes and toys away. Glenn then told Katie to take a bath and change out of the clothes she was wearing and put on the new clothes. She ran into the bathroom and soon the sound of running water could be heard.

"You mind helping her?"

Lita shook her head and made her way into the bathroom where the little girl was attempting to get what she needed from a shelf. Lita reached over her and handed her the bottle of shampoo Mark kept in each of the bathrooms.

Katie smiled at Lita and put the bottle of shampoo on the edge of the tub. She was about to take her clothes off when she stopped and looked at Lita with narrowed eyes. After a few tense seconds, Katie shrugged and removed her clothes, dumping them in a pile at her feet.

Lita could barely hold in the gasp. Faded bruises, welts, and what looked like burn marks littered Katie's back. She once again wanted to know how anyone could something like this to a child.

"It looks bad huh? It's okay now. I'm with my daddy and Uncle Mark. They won't hurt me."

"Y-you got the right baby. If anyone hurts you again, I'm going to hurt them."

Lita helped Katie finish her bath and got her dressed. Katie chose to wear a pair of light blue pajamas with little flowers on them with the matching top. Lita scooped up the damp towel from the floor and used it to dry Katie's hair. She brushed it out and gave Katie a loose braid.

"All done now"

"Are you sure you want to wear pajamas right now?"

"Yes. They are comfy."

Lita shook her head with a smile and followed the 8 year old back in to the living room.

"Well boys, it was good seeing you. I need to go home now. Don't make me hunt you down again BRM. Answer your damn phone. Thank you for breakfast and the shopping trip. Let's do that again."

She gave Katie a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house. Mark laughed at the looks on Glenn and Katie's faces.


	3. Passports and Old Faces

The week passed quickly for the trio. In between getting Katie a new wardrobe and redecorating her room, they fell into somewhat of a routine. Katie and Mark would wake up first and make their way into the kitchen, where a bowl of cereal awaited Katie and a cup of coffee called Mark's name. By the time Mark is done with his first cup of coffee and refilling his cup, Glenn joins them and pours himself a bowl cereal. Katie then puts her bowl in the sink and goes to her room to get dressed. Mark follows shortly after and gets himself ready for the day.

After everyone is done with breakfast, they do their individual things. Mark disappears into the garage to work on his bikes. Katie disappears with the dogs on her tail. Glenn goes into the study to prepare what needs to be done for any upcoming events. With the upcoming trip to Toronto, Canada, Glenn needed to make sure all the passports were updated, tickets were purchased and hotels were booked.

"Damn It!"

Glenn looked down at his desk at the two passports… two not the three that he needed. Katie didn't have a passport. He jumped up from his desk hollering for his daughter as he went. He finally found her outside under a dog pile. He pushed the dogs off her and carried her towards the garage.

"Hey! I was playing with them Daddy! Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry Katie. I just remembered that we need to get you a passport or you won't be able to come with us to the next show."

"Passport?"

"A book that lets you travel with me. We need to hurry."

Taker jumped almost hitting his head on his bike. He looked up in time to catch his brother basically throw his niece into the cab of his truck and drive away.

"What the hell was that about? Damn fool. What you forget this time?"

He got up off the ground wiped his hands on his jeans and made his way to the house to grab a beer. Inside, he went into the office and quickly spotted the problem. The two passports on the desk belonged to himself and his brother.

"Idiot forgot about the event in Toronto. Now he's going to act like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get her passport. Dumbass."

Glenn turned into the parking lot of the local DMV. Katie unbuckled her seatbelt and waited for her dad. She was too short to be able to get out of the truck like her dad after he parked. Glenn got out of the truck and walked to the passenger side to help Katie get off. He set her on her feet and reached out for her hand. Together they made their way inside of the building to find it not as full as Glenn thought.

There were only a handful of people in the lobby waiting to be assisted. Glenn and Katie made their way up to a vacant window and the lady inside handed him an application packet to be filled out.

"I hate paperwork. C'mon Katie. Let's go sit over there."

Luckily no one seemed to have recognized him and that made the process go much more smoothly. After all the paper work had been filled out, the lady at the window asked if Katie could stand by the wall for the picture. Two minutes later, Glenn and his daughter were on their way back to the house.

They passed a chicken restaurant and decided to pick up food and take it home. One drive-thru and forty bucks later they made it home with arms full of food.

"Go get your uncle. Tell him there's food."

"Okay daddy."

Katie gave her dad the bags of food she had and ran around the house towards the garage. Inside Mark was sitting on one of his bikes, drinking another beer. His dogs lying at his feet. He looked up when he heard the door open. A little head peeked in and seemed to be looking for something.

"Need something Darling?"

The little head snapped towards his voice and soon a body appeared. A week of being with him and his brother had really helped her physique. Her face had that full look that most 8 year olds had. She also put on weight and no longer looked like a wet puppy. Today she had on some light blue capris and a pink shirt that said "Daddy's Little Girl" in darker sequence. Mark couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as the little girl skipped over to him.

"Uncle Mark! Daddy says to get your fat butt in the house. We brought food!"

"Oh he did. Did he? Well let's go talk to your daddy about his choice of words."

Mark saw the look of fear go across her face and regretted his choice of words.

"No! He didn't say it. I did. Don't do anything to him. Hit me. I did it."

Mark got up off the bike and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't worry baby girl. I'm not going to do anything. No one is going to hit anybody. Just our usual slaps to the head when he needs them. Okay? And I'm definitely not going to hit you. Ever."

Katie nodded and sniffed. She walked into her uncle's open arms. He wrapped her in a hug and got up with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face the entire walk back into the house. He walked past the kitchen, ignoring the food and his brother who was taking plates out of the cabinet.

He made his way towards the living room and sat on his favorite overstuffed recliner. He didn't let go of Sera. Glenn walked into the room to find his brother somber and Katie just leaning against his chest.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah man. She's fine now. Just had a little scare in the garage a while ago. We'll be right in."

Glenn nodded and left, trusting his brother to take care of his daughter.

"You still with me Sera?"

"Yes ma'am"

Katie could feel her uncle's chest rumble with silent laughter. That had become their thing. He would ask her a 'yes or no' question and she would respond with 'ma'am'.

"Let's go eat. Bet the food's cold already though, or your dad already ate it."

"Hey! I can hear you old man!"

Katie let out a soft giggle and slid off Mark's lap. Together they sat at the table and ate.

"Got everything set for the next show little brother?"

"Just waiting for Katie's passport to come in. Hopefully it comes in time. Cutting it a bit close. We leave in about a month or so. What's the story line this time?"

"Brothers of Destruction. We reunite… again… and I believe we get the tag team titles. I don't know why they don't just keep us together."

"Maybe this time we get to keep them longer than two weeks."

Katie listened to her father and uncle talk. She was excited. This would be the first time that she would be able to see her dad and uncle wrestle in person.

"What did Stephanie say?"

"She said it was fine. She understood why I wanted to bring Katie along and I got congratulated for become a father. That last bit was from Hunter."

"Want me to rough him up?"

"Don't worry about it. Kane will take care of him in Toronto."

The rest of the day past smoothly. Katie shadowed he uncle and watched as he tinkered with another one of his bikes. Glenn could be found in the living room napping on the couch with a hockey game on.

"Uncle Mark? Will you and daddy still be you and daddy when we go to Toronto?"

"Of course darling. Might have to call me Uncle Taker but yes, we will make it happen."

Roman, the oldest of the four dogs at 4 years old, lifted his head towards the driveway and barked. He was a huge Rottweiler, standing at Mark's thigh, he was just under Katie's chin. He barked again and walked over to the little girl's side. Growling low in his throat, he sat by his master and favorite human.

"What's wrong with Roman?"

Mark looked up the drive way and spotted an old beat up clunker of a car coming down the driveway. He narrowed his eyes as the car came into better view and he could see a large shadow in the driver's seat.

"Go into the house baby girl. Go into your room and stay there with Roman. If you find Jax, take him with you as well okay?"

"But why?"

"Just go Sera. Don't come out until your dad or I go to get you,"

Katie nodded her head and ran off to go find Jax.

"Come on Roman! Heel."

The Rottweiler seized growling and followed the little girl around the yard. He led the human towards the dog in question. Jax, a wired haired grey Irish wolfhound, was found curled up in the house in the living room. The 3 year old dog lifted his head when Roman and Katie entered the room.

"Jax, heel. We need to go into my room now."

Jax yawned, stretched, and rose up and followed the duo into the hallway to where the little girl slept.

Outside, Mark stood up and waited for the approaching vehicle with hands on his hips. He was not looking forward to this encounter. Damn his brother for having to go into town. Why couldn't he have stayed asleep longer? He didn't want to have to deal with the driver of the car alone, especially with Katie in the area.

The car spluttered and died when it reached the front of the house. The driver's door opened and a large meaty head poked out, grabbing the door frame to pull whatever was inside the car out. A large heavy set man with greasy black hair finally emerged from the car with a huff.

Wearing an old grey suit with a white under shirt that seemed to barely stay closed, the man walked towards the front of the jalopy. Wiping his forehead with a handkerchief from the short walk, he looked like someone had taken a balloon and expanded it in his stomach. Small brown eyes surrounded by dark circles in a face too big for them.

Taker could hear the two remaining dogs running towards him. A German shepherd named Apollo, as well as the Tibetan mastiff, Tenzin. Both were 2 years old, very obedient and protective, and they both had a very large dislike of the man besides the car.

"Ah, Undertaker. Funny seeing you here."

"This is my house Paul. Now what do you want?"

"Straight to the point I see, very well. Where is your brother?"

"Not here. Now leave. I haven't fed the dogs just yet and they are looking at you like a piece of pork."

Paul spared a glance and the enormous dogs flanking the equally giant man. He swallowed and looked back in the eyes of the Deadman.

"I need to speak with him Mark."

"Well he isn't here. Now get off my property."

Apollo and Tenzin growled and each took a step towards the portly man.

"I will be back Taker. Mark my words. I will come back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here Paul. Glenn doesn't want to see you, and I can't stand you."

Paul Bearer went through the effort to get his porky behind back into the car and drive off. Mark followed the car until it disappeared into the tree line. Apollo and Tenzin took off after it. They got about halfway down the drive way before turning back towards the house, satisfied that the fat man was really gone.

Katie heard the car approach, the voices of her uncle and a stranger, and then the growling of the other two dogs, before the sound of the car leaving could be heard. A few minutes later, Mark appeared in her doorway.

"You can come out now Sera."

"Who was that?"

"No one. No one at all. You hungry?"

Sera nodded her head and followed him into the kitchen. She sat at the table while Mark attempted to make something edible.

Three alarms, two pots and one black mass of burnt disaster in the trash later, Mark settled on making sandwiches.

"You are not very good at cooking, are you Uncle Mark?"

"Shut it."

"I'm back! Down boys! Get off."

"We are in the kitchen."

Kane appeared in the doorway dressed in ripped jeans and blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The dogs followed him in and pushed their way through to get to the table. Apollo and Roman sat by Mark's feet, while Tenzin and Jax went over to Katie's.

"Sandwiches, huh?"

Mark glared at him and took a monster bite out of his food. Katie quietly sat and munched on hers. Glenn lifted an eyebrow.

"Something happen while I was gone?"

"Bad man came. Uncle Mark told me to go to my room."

Glenn looked at his brother. Mark set his sandwich down on his plate and pushed it away slightly.

"Bad man?"

"Paul."

"Paul? Paul was here? What did he want?"

"I don't know man. He just said that he needed to talk to you."

Glenn grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down next to Katie. She offered him part of her sandwich as payment to sit on his lap. Glenn pulled her up and took a bite out of the remaining bits of meat and bread. He kissed the back of his daughter's head and continued to nurse his beer. Katie leaned back against his chest and lifted her arms above her head to try and hug his neck.

"You okay Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm okay. You going to get ready for bed?"

"No Daddy. I don't want to sleep yet."

"No? Then what do you want to do?"

"Can Uncle Mark take me for a ride on his bike?"

Glenn smirked and looked at his brother.

"You corrupted my daughter, you bastard."

Mark could only laugh at the look his brother gave him. He stood up and took his plate to the kitchen.

"Yeah munchkin, we can go for a ride. Let's go."

Katie smiled and bounced out of the kitchen to follow her uncle for what would soon become their weekly routine.


	4. Airplanes and DX

A month later, the brothers awoke and began packing for the upcoming trip to Toronto. Mark packing like he usually did. One medium duffel bag and a carry on. Inside the duffel bag, his wrestling gear and other parts of his outfit could be found. His carry on had his day clothes. These days he's been wrestling as The American Badass, so his wardrobe consisted of boots, jeans leather vest shirts and a bandana. He always took at least three changes of wrestling gear on top of his normal clothes.

Glenn usually took two duffel bags. One was for the arena, inside were the masks he planned to use for the event and some extras, his uniform and the knee and elbow pads he usually wore to the ring. He recently switched to using a single fingerless glove on his right hand instead of using the full glove.

Outside a bright red Scion FRS pulled into the driveway. Four dogs came barreling from around the house, the two bigger dogs baying their heads off at the new human in their domain. Lita smirked and surrounded by the dogs made her way to the front door. Before she could even knock, the door open and a little girl could be seen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Roman! Tenzin! Be quiet. You guys woke me up."

The dogs in question lowered their heads slightly.

"Morning Katie. Is your dad awake?"

"Morning Lita. I think so. Uncle Mark said they had to pack."

The woman ushered the little girl further into the house. Katie immediately bee-lined towards the kitchen. Lita bumped into Glenn while following her best friend's daughter.

"Lita? What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Lita. How are you today Lita? It's so good to see you. Any of these would have worked."

"Ha. Ha. Morning Lita. What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know, and you do need to know, I'm catching a ride with you to the airport."

"Oh. Okay. Well go park your car into the garage and throw your gear into Mark's truck. I need to feed my kid and get her packed and ready to go"

Lita laughed and walked back outside to do as she was instructed. Glenn strolled into the kitchen to find his daughter munching on an apple.

"Morning Short Stuff. You sleep okay?"

"No. Roman and Tenzin woke me up. I wanted to sleep today Daddy."

"You can sleep on the plane baby. We need to get you packed and ready to go. So if you are done, let's go."

Katie grumbled a bit but got up and followed her father to her room. Within a few minutes, Glenn had Katie packed and ready to go. He had bought her a little backpack earlier in the week for her to take with her on the plane. It was in this bag that Katie's favorite stuffed wolf resided, as well as some coloring books and crayons.

Katie rubbed at her eyes again. Glenn took pity on her and scooped her up. She snuggled against his broad chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Mark met up with them in the living room and took the bags from his brother's hand.

"Ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Lita should be outside still."

"Lita? She's coming with us?"

"Apparently."

Adjusting Katie higher up in his hold, the famed Brothers of Destruction met up with the Extreme Queen out in the garage.

"Let's get this show on the road. I don't want to miss our flight."

"Lita, you go up front with my brother. I'll sit in the back with koala child over here."

Lita looked at Glenn, then back towards the truck, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I can sit in the back with Katie. You need the leg room."

Glenn felt Katie tighten her arms around his neck. Patting her back gently, he shook his head at Lita and motioned for her to sit in the front. Mark watched the interaction between his brother and niece.

"Glenn, you drive. I'm still sleepy."

"I have Katie, Mark. She's already asleep."

"So pass her over. She can lay on me as I lie down in the back seat,"

Katie slowly lifted her head and reached out for Mark. He gathered her to him and together they climbed into the back seat. Glenn and Lita just watched as Mark situated himself across the back bench seat of the truck and settled Sera on his chest. Glenn glanced at Lita, shrugged and walked towards the driver side. Mark passed him the keys and promptly began snoring softly. His chest rising gently rocking Sera back to sleep.

The trip to the airport was quiet for the most part, apart from the light snoring coming from Mark's direction. Glenn parked the truck in the long term parking area and killed the engine. He opened his door and got out and walked to the back driver side door to retrieve his daughter from the clutches of his brother.

Glenn carefully pried Katie away from Taker and settled her against his chest. He then roughly shoved his brother's shoulder.

"Get up old man. We are here. Go help Lita with the bags."

"Shut up whelp. I'm up. Where's Sera?"

"Well if you would open your eyes, you'd see she's with me."

Taker cracked an eye open and peered at his little brother. Sure enough, Sera was sleeping in his brother's arms. Mark grunted and slipped out of the truck, going around to the bed to get their bags. The quartet walked into the airport and made their way to the terminal.

They waited in the first class seating area. Luckily they were the only ones flying V.I.P. Glenn sat on the plush couch, readjusting Katie to a more comfortable hold. Katie began stirring and sat back on her dad's forearm. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Lita and Mark were sitting on individual recliners.

"You awake yet sleepy head?"

Katie shook her head but motioned to be put down. Glenn chuckled and did as she requested. Lita was surprised when the 8 year old walked up to her and asked if she could sit on the couch with her. Mark and Glenn just watched as the little girl made herself comfortable.

The wait to board the plane took no time at all. They were boarded first and soon the 4 hour flight from Death Valley to Toronto was on the way.

The female flight attended assigned to the first class cabin smiled at the little girl in Lita's lap.

"You have a very beautiful daughter ma'am. So well behaved."

Lita looked down at Katie and then up at the attendant.

"As much as I would love to claim her, she isn't my daughter. She is his, but thank you."

Katie looked up at Lita after the attendant left.

"Why did that lady say I was your daughter?"

"Probably because you are a little girl sitting in my lap and most times mothers and daughters travel like that."

"Oh. I don't think I have a mom. At least I don't remember her, just the Sanders. But it's okay now. I have my daddy and Uncle Mark."

Lita looked up momentarily to see if Mark or Glenn were awake. The brothers were sprawled on their own separate seats. Mark snoring while Glenn was just leaned back.

"You have me to Katie. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Lita."

About two hours into the flight, Glenn started twitching. His eyes were still closed in sleep but the beginnings of a nightmare were evident. Sweat began forming on his forehead and his spasms became more frequent.

Lita stood up, sliding Katie off her lap, and went over to Mark.

"Hey wake up Mark. Glenn is having a nightmare again."

Mark blinked his eyes awake and stood up. He was the only one in the entire roster, save for maybe Big Show, who could deal with his brother's nightmares. Taker nodded at Lita and she turned Katie to face her.

"Cover your ears baby girl. It's going to get loud."

Katie's eyes were wide. She had tears threatening to come out. Scared was not the word to describe the short 8 year old, terrified was more like it. She did was she was told and covered her ears. She took it one step further by covering her face

After making sure Sera was okay, Mark made his way over to his brother.

"Glenn, c'mon buddy. Got to get up now."

"No! Get off me you bastard."

Kane took a swing at his attacker. In his dreamscape he was surrounded by a lot of men. They were circling around and taking pot shots at him.

In the outside world, Mark ducked the punch his brother took at him and once again tried to shake him awake.

"Glenn, wake up ya runt!"

In the dream, Kane could hear his brother's voice calling for him.

"Taker? Taker!"

Glenn's eyes snapped open and he lunged forward, managing to land against Mark's chest. Glenn shivered slightly as the last of his dream left him.

"You alright now little brother?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good. I'm good."

Lita tapped Katie on her back and nodded towards something behind the little girl.

"Daddy? Are you awake now?"

"Yeah, baby girl. I'm awake. Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm, Mo-Lita told me to cover my ears. You are loud daddy."

Glenn caught the name change his daughter used. He looked up at Lita to see if she had heard and judging by the small smile on her face, she had.

The remainder of the flight passed by without another hitch. The plane landed at the depot and the quartet got off and went to find their luggage. On the way to the luggage claim they bumped into Hunter "Triple H" Helmsley, his wife Stephanie McMahon, and Shawn "The Heartbreak Kid" Michaels.

Hunter and Shawn were both dressed in black T-shirts with a neon green 'X' in the middle of it. The words 'D Generation' could be read inside the 'X'. Jeans and tennis completed Hunter's wardrobe while jeans and brown cowboy boots finished Shawn's.

Stephanie was wearing a short sleeved black blouse and white with black design shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and white with green trim Nike tennis on her feet.

"Hey guys. You on your way to the hotel?"

The brothers saw their bags as well as Lita's and pulled them off the conveyer belt while Lita turned to answer her boss.

"Yeah, we just landed actually. Hopefully the hotel is ready for us."

"Us? You are rooming with the B.O.D?"

Shawn looked at Lita skeptically. No one willingly roomed with those two. They had a bad reputation with roommates other than with each other.

"Yes, I am rooming with Katie. Glenn and Mark are in the connecting room."

"Katie?"

The little girl in question popped out from behind her uncle and looked at the new people near her new friend.

"Hi. I'm Katie Sera."

Hunter, Shawn and Stephanie looked down at the little girl dressed in a small 'Brothers of Destruction' shirt and blue jeans with miniature versions of Mark's motorcycle boots on her feet. Her reddish-brown hair pulled back into a loose braid courtesy of Lita, finished her look.

"Hi."

"How's it going?"

"Hello."

Katie leaned back against her uncle's legs. Too many people surrounded her at once causing her to slide down into a crouch and put her hands over her ears.

Simultaneously Glenn and Mark dropped their bags and went to their knees. Glenn in front of the little girl, blocking her from everyone's view and Mark behind her pulling her firmly against his chest.

Lita ushered the D-X crew a bit away from the scene in hopes of helping Katie.

Luckily the luggage claim area for first class was isolated and empty. No unwanted bystanders to have to control.

"Katie? Baby? It's me. It's daddy."

"Yeah darling it's Uncle Mark here too. You're okay."

Katie rocked herself against her uncle's broad chest, trying to figure out what to do.

After a few minutes she looked up at her father and launched herself at him. Mark, not expecting the surprise lunge, let her go forward. Glenn fell back on his ass but managed to keep from hurting his daughter.

He kept one arm around her back to keep her from sliding down and reached out for his brother with the other hand. Mark stood up from the crouch and grasped his brother's hand, hauling both of them up off the ground.

Katie turned her head towards Glenn's neck to both hide her face and whisper in his ear.

"Too many people daddy. Too many. I'm sorry."

Glenn adjusted his arm from across her back to under her bottom and used his other arm to gently rub circles on her back.

Mark placed a giant hand on the little girl's shoulder completely covering it.

"It's alright baby. It's okay. I told you, you would be safe with me and your uncle."

"And I told you to let us know when something scares you. We'll fix it."

Katie nodded but refused to move from her dad's hold.

Lita slowly walked back towards them to help carry the bags.

"Hunter, Stephanie and Shawn went on a head. They said to let them know how, and I quote, 'The new youngest honorary member of DX' is later."

Mark gave a low growl at that and Glenn frowned. They simultaneously showed how they felt about that.

"NO!"

Lita laughed and shook her head.

Together they finally made it to the hotel and Glenn put a sleeping Katie on the bed she would be using while in Toronto.

The brothers disappeared into their room to shower and change while Lita did the same.

Tomorrow they would have to get back into the ring as their characters. The Undertaker and Kane would become tag team champions once again.


End file.
